memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generations/Legacy/Chapter 2
Inside Admiral Picard's office he's looking over Commander Martin's mission report when he puts down his drink and inputs a few commands into the padd. Very through report Commander, I've never seen such a good after action report from a Captain's Number One Admiral Picard says as he looks at the padd then at Commander Martin. She looks at him. Thank you sir, I did what I had to do to protect the Enterprise and crew from certain danger and a lot of them didn't make it back sir including the Captain he was a good officer and I hope that the Enterprise's next Captain will be just as good as he was Commander Martin says as she looks at the Admiral. Picard smiles and puts her report down and then picks up another padd with her new orders. I've got new orders for you Commander and no you can't refuse these orders they come from several former Enterprise senior officers including the former Captains of her Picard says as he hands her the padd. She looks at it and smiles. I'm being promoted to the rank of Captain with permission from all the former Enterprise senior staff and what do you mean by former Captains Brianna says as she looks at the Admiral. Picard walks over to her with another golden pip and places it on her collar. Congratulations Captain Brianna Martin new Captain of the Federation starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D with all the rights and privilges of that rank Admiral Picard says as he shook her hand. She left the Admiral's office and looks out for the Enterprise but doesn't see her anywhere in starbase orbit, when she sees her sister in law Paige. Paige have you seen the Enterprise or my brother I want to tell him the good news Brianna says as she looks at Paige. She looks at her. He took the Enterprise to DS9 they were having an issue with the Cardassians there and they needed the Enterprise early and she was upgraded but not to the extent that we were hoping for, I'll take you there in a runabout to see him if you want to Paige says as she looks at Brianna. She smiles at her and nods. Well get ready and we'll take the runabout and head to Deep Space 9 Paige says as she looks at her sister in law. The runabout approaches DS9 at impulse speed. In the runabout their talking about Gwen and her attitude. Look I don't pretend to know that there's something wrong between you and your daughter, and if you need any help let me know Paige says as she looks at Brianna. She looks at Paige and smiles before she speaks sees a Galaxy class dreadnought docked at the upper pylon of DS9. Oh my god she's beautiful what did my brother do? Brianna says as she looks at Paige. Paige turns to her. Your brother wanted to cheer you up after what happened with the Enterprise and then with Gwen, he had them reconfigure her systems and her weapons array and added the phaser cannon as apart of her arsenal come on we'll board her and I'll show you the rest Paige says as she looks at Brianna. Brianna nods at her as Paige brings the runabout into the main shuttlebay. They walked onto the new and improved main bridge as the engineers are working on her systems and relays that were damaged in the battle being replaced with brand new ones, as she sees her brother and brother in law at the tactical console talking about the phaser cannon. This cannon can draw power from the primary phaser coils and it can punch through any enemy vessels shields without being stopped by them John says as he looks at Typhuss showing him the simulation on the tactical console. Typhuss is a bit worried about this new phaser cannon. Don't you think this weapon is too powerful, the Federation is not war like says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I know we're not war like Typhuss but Starfleet didn't want decommission the Enterprise-D so they wanted to give her an upgrade and the phaser cannon was apart of that upgrade, and that's why there'll be coolant vents on the phaser cannon and a shutdown sequence in case of a power overload John says as he shows Typhuss the worst case scenario. Typhuss then sees Brianna looking around. I see you guys are chatting about the new phaser cannon? Brianna asked as she looks at her brother and brother in law. Typhuss and John turn to her. Yes we are says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna. She looks at them. Any issues with it I should now about? Brianna asked as she looked at her brother and brother in law. They both look at her when Typhuss chimes in. No, its fine says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna. John turns to him then her. He believes that the cannon isn't suppose to be installed because the Federation isn't warlike Commodore Martin says as he looks at his sister. She looks at them. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it John you know that Brianna says as she looks at her brother. John smiles at his sister and hugs her. Be careful out there Brie, the Cardassians are more aggressive then ever from what they did to the Argus Array for no reason what so ever and nearly destroyed the Enterprise killing Commander La Forge, I couldn't live knowing that my sister was killed in the line of duty Commodore Martin says as he looks at his sister. Then Typhuss walked over and they hugged.